god_is_bij_onsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
II. Vragen en antwoorden over de manier waarop de Heer komt (geheim en openbaar)
Vraag (2): Ik [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/gospel/God-and-bible-5.html geloof] al meer dan mijn halve leven in de Heer. Ik heb onvermoeibaar voor de Heer gewerkt en heb voortdurend uitgekeken naar Zijn tweede komst. Als de Heer is gekomen, waarom heb ik dan Zijn openbaring niet ontvangen? Heeft Hij mij afgewezen? Ik ben hier erg door in de war geraakt. Hoe verklaren jullie dit? Antwoord: De mens denkt dat als hij zijn halve leven in de Heer gelooft, hard voor de Heer werkt en waakzaam wacht op Zijn tweede komst, de Heer hem als Hij weerkeert een openbaring zal geven. Dat is de opvatting en verbeelding van de mens en stemt niet overeen met het feit van Gods werk. De joodse farizeeërs verspreidden de weg van God over land en zee. Gaf de Heer Jezus ze een openbaring toen Hij kwam? En de discipelen die de Heer Jezus volgden, wie van hen volgde de Heer Jezus omdat ze een openbaring hadden gekregen? Geen van hen. Je kunt zeggen dat Petrus Gods openbaring ontving en begreep dat de Heer Jezus Christus is, de Zoon van God, maar dat was pas nadat Petrus de Heer Jezus al enige tijd volgde en Hem al een tijd had horen preken en kennis over Hem had in zijn hart. Pas toen ontving hij een openbaring van [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/work-of-the-Holy-Spirit-work-of-satan.html de Heilige Geest] en kon hij de ware identiteit van de Heer Jezus herkennen. Petrus ontving zeker geen openbaringen voordat hij de Heer Jezus volgde. Dat is een feit. Degenen die de Heer Jezus volgden konden alleen inzien dat de Heer Jezus de komende Messias was nadat ze Hem enige tijd hadden horen prediken. Ze volgden Hem niet omdat ze vooraf een openbaring hadden ontvangen waardoor ze konden zien wie de Heer Jezus was. In de laatste dagen is Almachtige God heimelijk neergedaald onder de mensen om het oordeelswerk te doen. Miljoenen mensen hebben Almachtige God aanvaard en zijn Hem gevolgd, maar geen van hen doet dat omdat hij een openbaring van de Heilige Geest heeft ontvangen. We volgen Almachtige God omdat we Gods stem hebben herkend bij het lezen van het woord van Almachtige God en het communiceren van de waarheid. Deze feiten bewijzen dat wanneer God is geïncarneerd om Zijn werk te doen, Hij zeker niemand openbaringen zal geven om in te geloven en Hem te volgen. Nog afgezien van het feit dat God in de laatste dagen de waarheid uitdrukt om het oordeelswerk te doen. Gods uitspraak van Zijn woord aan het hele universum is Zijn werk van de laatste dagen. Iedereen kan Gods stem horen. Wat God zegt in de laatste dagen is de eerste keer sinds God de wereld schiep dat God Zijn woord verkondigt aan de hele mensheid en het hele universum. In Openbaring heeft God veelvuldig gezegd: “Wie oren heeft, moet horen wat de Geest tegen de gemeenten zegt.” In de laatste dagen werkt God door het uitspreken van Zijn woord en het uitdrukken van de [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/reality-of-truth-1.html waarheid] om Zijn schapen te vinden. Gods schapen kunnen Gods stem horen. Al diegenen die Gods stem horen en begrijpen, zijn Gods schapen, zij zijn de wijze maagden. Degenen die Gods stem niet begrijpen moeten de dwaze maagden zijn. Hierin onderscheiden alle mensen zich, ieder naar zijn eigen soort. Hieruit blijkt hoe wijs en rechtvaardig God is! God heeft zoveel van Zijn woord en zoveel van Zijn stem uitgedrukt. Als wij Hem nog niet kunnen horen en herkennen, zijn wij dan geen dwaze maagden? In elke denominatie zijn er gelovigen die de stem van God hebben gehoord en naar Hem zijn teruggekeerd. Zijn zij niet de “gestolen” schat? De Heer is heimelijk neergedaald om deze schatten op te eisen, om een groep overwinnaars voor de rampen te vormen uit degenen die het eerst zijn opgenomen voor Gods troon. Over degenen die passief wachten op Gods openbaring maar Gods stem niet herkennen in de woorden die Hij uitdrukt, kunnen we alleen zeggen dat zij niet de waarheid liefhebben, God niet kennen en zeker niet Gods schapen zijn. Natuurlijk zijn dit de mensen die worden verworpen en geëlimineerd door God. Zoals de Heer Jezus tegen Thomas zei: “Omdat je me gezien hebt, geloof je. Gelukkig zijn zij die niet zien en toch geloven” (Johannes 10:29). De Heer Jezus zei in het begin: “Mijn schapen luisteren naar mijn stem, ik ken ze en zij volgen mij” (Johannes 10:27). “Ik sta voor de deur en klop aan. Als iemand mijn stem hoort en de deur opent, zal ik binnenkomen, en we zullen samen eten, ik met hem en hij met mij” (Openbaring 3:20). Gods wijsheid blijkt hier duidelijk. Als God de mensen openbaringen gaf opdat zij in Hem zouden geloven, waarom zou God dan nog zeggen dat Gods schapen Zijn stem horen? Is dat niet tegenstrijdig? God bepaalt of mensen van God zijn omdat zij al of niet Gods stem herkennen. Dat is Gods eerlijkheid en rechtvaardigheid. Zoals je ziet, zijn degenen die niet Gods openbaring ontvingen en toch Gods stem herkenden en [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/ Almachtige God] direct aanvaardden echt gezegend. Dus bij het bestuderen van de ware weg, is het ontvangen van Gods openbaring niet van belang. Het gaat erom of je al of niet de stem van God herkent in de woorden van Almachtige God. Alleen degenen die beseffen dat Gods woord helemaal waar is en God accepteren, zijn ware gelovigen, zij hebben de waarheid lief en verlangen naar Gods verschijning. Als de mens alleen zou wachten om Gods openbaring te ontvangen, valt moeilijk te zeggen of hij echt de waarheid liefheeft en Gods stem kent. Dus degenen die hebben aanvaard dat de Heer komt hebben dat gedaan door naar de stem van de Heer te luisteren en in te zien dat Zijn woord waarheid is. Daarom aanvaarden en gehoorzamen zij de wederverschijning en het werk van de Heer. Alleen zulke mensen worden echt opgenomen voor God. Als iemand alleen wacht op Gods openbaring, maar nalaat de woorden te bestuderen die de Heilige Geest tot alle kerken spreekt, dan wordt zo iemand geëlimineerd en verworpen door Gods werk, en zal hij onder degenen zijn die jammeren en knarsetanden wanneer de rampen plaatsvinden. uit het filmscenario van Het Mysterie Van De Goddelijkheid De bijbelteksten zijn ontleend aan de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling © 2004/2007 Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap.